The Stellar Kiss
by kris-kaminari
Summary: Sasuke, has recently broken up his 6year long relationship with Sakura. How will he be able to move on if everywhere he looks, he sees the memories he has with his love? .R&R. .sasusaku. .SasukePOV. .OOC.
1. TEASER

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto..

ALSO, I would like to thank the following writers:

1.) Miko-chan & her sister - Miko-chan's fic "Conspiracy" inspired me a lot and they gave me a lot of tips to improve my writing and also, Miko-chan edited some of my mistakes...

2.) heartbit - For giving me a lot of suggestions on how the story should go..

BTW, I have removed the teaser part because it is part of the chapter 1 so i removed it and this chapter will be used as dedicating page and thanking page..

PLS MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE MY STORY through YOUR REVIEWS... :D


	2. DESPAIR

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I some of you have read the first part of the chapter 1 because of the teaser i have posted before but I added some new parts to it and I know it seems short but I intended it that way.. (BWAHAHAHA!) Anyway, please review so that I'll be motivated to continue it.. tnx everyone!

BTW, the first chapter of this story will be used as disclaimer page and thanking page.. hehehe!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: DESPAIR

"What comes around goes around",

That is what people usually say.

But I never thought that it could really happen to me.

It all started on this so-called "Stellar Sky Hill", which I never considered that it could even end here on this very same place.

It was such a magnificent night with the brilliant mixture of the pink carnations and the yellow daffodils that populated the whole hill. As we patiently waited for the much anticipated meteor shower, we glanced through the wonderful panorama of the crystal-like shining stars.

The place was rather… romantic.

She was right beside me, sitting with her legs tucked to her chest. As I was looking at her, I could see the disheartened porcelain face staring at the ground with her mind stuck in the clouds.

As I was about to say a word to overcome the despair-filled atmosphere, she beat me to it and she said, "I have to end this right now!"

I was shocked and I didn't know how to react so I forcibly laughed and replied back, " Wha… What do you mean?"

She suddenly faced me with tears building up in her eyes and shouted, "DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

As I heard her sudden change of tone and those painful words she clumsily threw at me, it seemed to me that the world I have always known is quickly falling apart.

That world I call Sakura.

The despair-filled air became much worse. And I knew for myself, there is no way that it can still be lifted. So I did nothing but bowed down and tried to avoid seeing the painful yet real world.

She then stood up, turned her back on me and whispered, "Sasuke, I still love you but there is more to life than just the two of us."

As she began walking away from me, I stood up and tried to catch up to her.

As I was right behind her, I grabbed her hand so she would face me.

With her head between my hands, I dragged her head slowly closer to mine and I kissed her.

And it began…

The much anticipated meteor shower began as we kissed under the brilliant twilight sky.

But…

As I opened my eyes, I saw her tears flowing from her eyes to her cheeks until it drips from her face to the bright yet cynical flowers. And then, I realized how much that kiss was so different from before. Her tender red lips were cold lacking from her warmth feelings, emotions and love.

After seeing the obvious sadness in her, I finally let her go.

I finally let my all go…

As she continued on walking away, I looked up and saw the twinkling routes made by the shooting stars which spontaneously fall from the sky one after another.

But for me, it wasn't wonderful.

It simply symbolizes the dreams and hopes I have for both of us but after that break-up, everything fell down and collapsed one after another

Everything…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
